


Together

by lamisteriosacristal



Series: Shared world [8]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Mamoru Motomiya felt bad with his performance in the athletic club and Chibimon tried to animate him.





	

_“Did I deserve to be in the team?”_

The result of the athletic club and the competitions in which Mamoru took part the answer was “no”. He was in his bedroom, in the dark, and hidden under a bed sheet with hands in her face trying to not cry.  

After all his years of effort, training with Makoto and Bukamon, the support of Chibimon, the fight of Asahi for defender him when other student make fun of him, every time the group was together for giving their help in a way or another. The list was long and the only thing that he should do for reward them, even if none say that what one,  was to made a good performance but instead he was about to be taking out of the team.

“Mamoru! Mamoru! Mamoru!”

That was the happy voice of Chibimon. She was dancing and jumping in trying to make him smile just how she does when felt him sad.  Most days in was enough for stop her sad thoughts and start together to work in their next move but tonight it wasn’t enough.

“I want to be alone”

Mamoru said in a small voice in a pause of the yelling of Chibimon. The petition was so unusual that he didn’t surprise when she stopped before leave in silence. Other thing to add to his list.


End file.
